


Smiling Predators

by Shark Smile (RoNask)



Series: Kiss Her [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Shark%20Smile
Summary: Alice and John stumble in one of Alice's old acquaintances while on a trip.





	Smiling Predators

The shark smile that appears on her lips is what gets his attention and he has suddenly given up on trying to take in the surroundings.

He knows this smile.

“What is it?” he asks almost as if interrogating her, he’s agitated, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“An old friend” she replies taking a moment before looking at him, she’s satisfied to find him bothered by her behavior. For a moment, she considers getting him back to their hotel, specifically to the bedroom.

“Do I want to know?” he questions.

Her smile gets bigger. “Now, John, be polite”

Alice hooks her arm on his and they walk together through the crowd. Luther notices a man, he is talking to a group of people, there’s a blonde on his right arm. The blonde stands elegantly by his side, she’s the first one to spot them.

“Good evening, Doctor,” Alice says and the man turns, a smile taking over his lips as he recognizes the redhead.

“Ms. Morgan, always a pleasure to see you,” said the doctor.

The use of her birth name alerts John.

“John, this is Doctor Lecter. Doctor Lecter, this is John Luther”

“It’s a pleasure, DCI Luther. Alice, I told you about Bedelia.”

“Yes, nice to meet you… How is your bird, Doctor?” Alice asks.

The Doctor and Bedelia exchange glances.

“Healthy and well” the man replied “She’ll probably join us soon”

“I’m glad to hear,” the redhead says with an unusual courtesy, she usually didn’t have the patience for people, this and the use of his DCI title make Luther suspicious of the identity of the man before him.

“Might I ask how the two of you met?” Bedelia questions, giving voice to Luther’s doubt.

“Ah, that. Well, I was traveling” Alice makes a pause to look at John to give him a knowing look “and, as I was exploring cultures, Dr. Lecter stood out in a crowd. I had heard about him before, I was glad to find his reputation precedes him. We had a lovely dinner party”

Alice and Lecter exchange smiles that felt like two friendly devils making a plan to trick someone

Bedelia seemed way too comfortable with the story to Luther’s taste, something had been pulling in the back of his mind since the Doctor’s name was mentioned.

“Are you here for the paintings or for the play?” Lecter asked.

“The play, actually” replied Alice with a smile

“So are we. Shall we go then?”

“Yes, of course”

They had seats far from the other pair, much to Luther’s relief.

He turned to Alice. “Who is he?”

“Hannibal Lecter, why?” She looked at him seeming amused, the shark smile back on her face, she was satisfied with herself.

“Hannibal… Hannibal ‘the cannibal’ Lecter?”

“The one and only. Are you afraid, John?”

“Well, yes”

“It’s fine, we’re… Friendly. Just stay polite and quiet and you’ll do just fine”

“He knows who I am”

“Yes” she watched him curiously, he knew she was expecting some reaction from him. “Does it bother you?”

“What did you tell him?”

“Enough for him to know you’re not much different from his bird”

“Bird?”

“The Starling, John”

“Clarice Starling?”

“Yes, that sweet little creature seems to have enchanted the good doctor”

“What about the blonde... Bedelia?”

“Oh, she likes Starling too… The three of them seem to get along quite well”

Luther observed her, a little startled by the news. She was very, very satisfied with his reactions, she looked like a shark smiling widely.

‘Kiss her’ the thought came when he stared at her lips for a moment.

“Don’t, John” she whispered “We wouldn’t want to be rude in the presence of the Doctor”

He gave her a confused look and saw as she bit her lower lip.

“Let’s not start something we can’t finish now” she elaborated

The lights went out, the play was about to begin.

He nodded in the dark. “Okay, let’s not”


End file.
